The Outermost
The Outermost is an area to the northwest of Beyond the Beyond, right off the last claw of the Great Bear constellation. It is the home to Outclanners, savage wolves without a clan. It was here that Faolan traveled to, hoping to find Thunderheart after she disappeared. Description Most of the trees in this area appear to be some sort of evergreen conifers that have needles and cones. It is cold here even in early spring, with frost still on the trees. There are also large stretches of barren ground covered in lichen that caribou eat. The Outermost is likely very close to the Arctic Circle, due to it having extremely long periods of perpetual daylight for several months. Location The Outermost is northwest of the Beyond, right off the last claw of the Great Bear constellation. It is very close to Frost Forest and the MacDonegal Clan territory. The Outermost might be close to the Arctic Circle due to the way the night and the day disappear during the year. The Blood Watch surveys the borders of The Outermost. History 'Lone Wolf' When Faolan returns from a run in winter, he finds that Thunderheart isn't at her hibernation cave. Believing she went to the Outermost to catch caribou, Faolan journeys there. When he arrives, he wanders around, looking for his second Milk Giver. But he doesn't find a single trace of her. Later, Faolan kills a cougar. A couple of cougars had taken Thunderheart's last cub, and Faolan believed if he avenged the cub's death, Thunderheart might come back. However, two wolves appear, a gray one and a russet one. These wolves are known as outclanners. They want the cougar meat, so Faolan tosses a piece. In an attempt to eat, the two wolves fight, then Faolan jumps on the gray wolf and crushes his spine. The russet wolf, Morb, then pulls the dead wolf away and soon begins to eat him. Realizing he had entered a savage world, Faolan runs away. He finds the Cave Before Time, and notices his spiral mark on the wall. 'Shadow Wolf' After Faolan proves that Heep is the the true murderer of the malcadh pup, Heep runs away. Liam, the chieftain, sends a byrrgis to track down Heep, returning unsuccessful. Later, after the winners of the gaddergnaw, Edme and Faolan, are announced, Gwynneth finds the tail-less wolf with two outclanners, and Faolan's beloved bones of Thunderheart. She confronts him until Faolan arrives, attacking him with her talons. Faolan arrives and, after fighting over the bones, Heep runs to the Outermost with the two outclanners, assuming now that he is one as well. 'Watch Wolf' After Faolan and Edme stop the war between the bears and the wolves, the fengo, Finbar, orders the MacNamara Clan to chase the MacHeath Clan into the Outermost. After this, they are no longer a clan, but a large group of outclanners. 'Frost Wolf' In Frost Wolf, the outclanners in the Outermost are slipping through the Blood Watch and eating the Skaars Dancers that fall unconscious or die. The Blood Watch wolves try to kill as many as possible before they get to the dying wolves, but some manage to get through and eat a few Skaars Dancers. 'Spirit Wolf' It is revealed that after Heep fled to the Outermost in Shadow Wolf, he had started a mission in which he had tried to show the outclanners an Order. He and his "rout," as that is what the groups are called, are thriving and doing well from the meat provided from eating the fallen Skaars Dancers. Heep has also created a new "tradition," in which the tail of every prey must be removed. Category:Locations